Allianz
Die Allianz ist eine von zwei spielbaren Fraktionen der World of Warcraft. Ihr Gegenpart im Spiel ist die Horde. Beschreibung Die jetzige Allianz ist der Nachfolger der Allianz von Lordaeron, welche zerbrach, als Arthas Lordaeron eroberte. Die Allianz besteht aus verschiedenen Nationen, die in Theramore ihren Beratungsplatz haben. Die eigentliche Hauptstadt ist Sturmwind. Alle Völker der Allianz teilen dan Glauben an das Heilige Licht oder an irdendein anderes Licht(mit Ausnahme der Gnome). Außerdem misstrauen alle Völker der Horde. Körperlich sind die Krieger der Allianz der Horde zwar unterlegen, doch ihr Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit und die Überzeugung, dass das Licht letztendlich siegen wird, trieben sie voran und führten letztendlich zum Sieg über die alte Horde. Viele Völker verließen die Allianz, viele schloßen sich ihr neu an. Alle Völker der Allianz haben in der Vergangenheit schwere Verluste erlitten, aber trotzdem führten sie ihre Ziele weiter. In punkto Technologie ist die Allianz der Horde überlegen, jedoch hat die Horde diesen Umstand durch ihre Magiekundigen Verbündeten, die Blutelfen, oft genug ausgleichen können. Persönlichkeiten Die Champions der Allianz sind: * Jaina Prachtmeer * Tyrande Wisperwind * Hochtüftler Gelbin Mekkadrill * Weissager Nobundo Verstorbene/Handlungsunfähige Helden der Allianz sind: * Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon (zumindest offiziell tot, inoffiziel Inhaber des Frostthrons) * Magni Bronzebart (steht als Diamant in Alt Eisenschmiede) * Uther Lichtbringer * Arthas Menethill Organisation Die Allianz ist keine homogene Regierungsform, sondern eine Koalition bestehend aus gegenseitiger militärischer und wirtschaftlicher Unterstützung. Theramore könnte eigentlich als offizielle Heimat der neuen Allianz gesehen werden, doch sowohl das Volk als auch die Führungskräfte in Sturmwind haben Probleme, dies anzuerkennen. Nachdem Sturmwind nicht in der Lage war zu handeln, sprangen Theramore und die Nachtelfen ein, was zu einer erweiterten Kluft die Kooperation betreffend zwischen beiden Kontinenten führte. Tatsächlich besteht die heutige Allianz eigentlich aus zwei Allianzen, welche größtenteils unabhängig voneinander arbeiten und sich teilweise auch nicht mögen. In der Vergangenheit hatten gewisse Regeln, Traditionen und Gebräuche schon zum Nachteil der Allianz geführt. Die Kooperation war beizeiten schlampig durchgeführt und erhöhte maßgeblich die Zeit, in welcher die Allianz ihre Ländereien zurückerobern und zu altem Glanz erstrahlen lassen konnte. Doch nebst ihren Problemen und Intrigen an der Führungsspitze teilt die Allianz zwei Hauptanliegen: den Wiederaufbau und das Misstrauen gegenüber der Horde. Laut den Quellenbüchern zählt die Allianz etwa 800.000 Seelen über zwei Kontinente. Im Großen und Ganzen könnte man die Allianz als eher friedfertig bezeichnen, ihre Macht ist legendär, ihr Wunsch nach Frieden noch größer. Während jedoch Jaina Prachtmeer und Tyrande Wisperwind sowie Velen ihre Unternehmungen auf Kalimdor koordinieren, arbeitet Lady Katrana Prestor in den Östlichen Königreichen am genauen Gegenteil. Selbst jetzt halten jedoch die Menschen aufgrund ihrer Anzahl die Allianz zusammen und sind wohl auch das diplomatischste Volk unter den fünf Rassen. Allerdings verschiebt sich die Antriebskraft der Allianz immer mehr in Richtung der Nachtelfen, welche einen maßgeblichen Anteil der militärischen Streitkräfte der Allianz stellen - während die Armeen in Sturmwind hinter den Mauern in einer Inaktivität gehalten werden. Als König Varian Wrynn zurückkehrte und die Nachricht von den Ereignissen aus Angrathar Sturmwind erreichte, rüstete Varian, der die Horde noch nie leiden konnte, die Truppen Sturmwinds, um die Verlassenen in Unterstadt anzugreifen und so die Toten Angrathars zu rächen. Als er dort jedoch Thrall und dessen Streitkräfte der Horde begegnete, welche ebenfalls nach den Verlassenen trachteten, ließ Wrynn seine Truppen auch sie angreifen. Erst durch das Einschreiten von Jaina Prachtmeer konnte eine Eskalation verhindert werden, doch hat der Vorfall Varians Haltung zur Horde und die neue Wahrscheinlichkeit eines großen Krieges noch einmal verdeutlicht. Völker thumb|250px||Die Allianz ([[Battle for Azeroth KeyArt)]] * Draenei (Exodar, Anführer: Prophet Velen) * Gnome (Gnomeregan, Anführer: Hochtüftler Gelbin Mekkadrill) * Menschen (Sturmwind, Anführer: Anduin Wrynn) * Nachtelfen (Darnassus, Anführer: Tyrande Wisperwind, Malfurion Sturmgrimm) * Pandaren (Tushui, Anführer: Aysa Wolkensänger) * Worgen (Gilneas, Anführer: Genn Graumähne) * Zwerge (Eisenschmiede, Anführer: Rat der drei Hämmer) Verbündete Völker: * 30px|link=WoW: Battle for Azeroth Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei * 30px|link=WoW: Battle for Azeroth Leerenelfen (Anführer: Alleria Windläufer) * 30px|link=WoW: Battle for Azeroth Dunkeleisenzwerge * 30px|link=WoW: Battle for Azeroth Menschen von Kul Tiras (ab Patch 8.1.5) * 30px|link=WoW: Battle for Azeroth Mechagnome (ab Patch 8.3) Verbündete Fraktionen thumb|250px|[[Verbündete Völker (Spielbare Subrassen) mit WoW: Battle for Azeroth]] Zu den weiteren verbündeten Fraktionen der Allianz zählen u.a.: * Die Kurenai in der Scherbenwelt. * Die wenigen überlebenden Hochelfen. * Der Silberbund in Dalaran. * Die Frosterben (Eiszwerge) in Nordend. * Die Wildhammerzwerge in Lordaeron. * Die Furbolgs der Azurmythosinseln. * Die Frostsäbler in Winterquell. * Die Jinyu der Perflossen in Pandaria. * Der Exarchenrat in Draenor. Nachtliga-Tenor * Gilden der Allianz * Gemeinschaften der Allianz * Charaktere der Allianz Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Fraktion: Allianz